villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Prisonable
Prisonable is the main antagonist in episode 21 of the 2016 TV series Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger. He is one of the Players of Team Azald. His Blood Game involves capturing and imprisoning people. He iss voiced by Hisao Egawa who previously voiced Daidarabotchi, VV Gorin, Gasgail, a Wedding Dress Org, Cristonian Ferley, General Branken, Bari-Boru-Dara of the Uniberus Headder, a Bulldozerloid, a Bag Shadow and later voiced Yuterujan and Raimon Gaorufang. History Prisonable made his first appearance on the Sagittari Ark where Azald announce it was his turn to cause mayhem on Planet Earth. Speaking of which he appeared on Planet Earth where he used his Shackle Wrecking Ball to capture a couple of fleeing Japanese civilians then he used his combo to teleport his captured victims into an underground prison. However this kind of action brought the attention by the arrivals of the Zyuohgers. So he battles them while Leo carries Misao. After that he used Shackle Wrecking Balls to capture Tusk and Misao then used his combo move to sent the two to an underground prison as well. A while later Prisonable appears at the entrance of his underground prison preventing Tusk from leaving so he used the Shackle Wrecking Ball to prevent Tusk from moving even further then he used his Iron Bar Shield to start a cave in on Tusk. A while later he appeared at the beach where the group found him and they're about to free his prisoners, so to prevent this from happening he sends out the Moeba to stop them. He then joined the fight too until it was stop by the awakened Cube Bat that used its echolocation and freed everyone including Tusk and Michan. So Prisonable was left with no choice, but to battles Misao and the team. After that Prisonable was then defeated by Misao and Tusk when they used Beast unleashed. However thanks to Naria she inserts a continue medal right in the middle of Prisonable's chest to enlarge him as he battles Tousai Zyuoh, Zyuoh King and Wild. However he used his Iron Bar Shield to trapped the three in place as he gives them an electric shock. But with the Cube Bat Misao gained he used it to free the bots. After that Prisonable was then destroyed by this finisher called Komori Boomerang Zyuoh Cutter. Trivia *Prisonable share some similarities to these past Sentai Monsters. So for starters the ones that stick out the most are both Debo Royaroya from 2013 TV series called Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger and Wandean Niwande from 2004 TV series called Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger due to the prison motif and his design elements bare some similarities to the Spider Monger from the 1981 TV series Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan. *His choice of wrecking ball as his personal weapon makes him very similar to Degius from 1998 TV series called Seijuu Sentai Gingaman '' and Dora Franke from 1992 TV series called ''Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger. Navigation Category:Aliens Category:Kidnapper Category:Male Category:Super Sentai Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Monsters Category:Deceased